Vampirates Theme Songs
by Midnight Demonn
Summary: Don't you think they should have their own theme songs? I'm even fitting songs to some scenes! NOTE: i started randomly-not really in the sequence.Rated T just in case.No OC's included!
1. Jez : Crashed

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own any songs of CHRIS DAUGHTRY or VAMPIRATES. THEY BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL OWNERS AND I CAN'T STEAL THE SONGS OR THE STORY **_

_**_______________-______________**_

_**_**_**Song: Crashed by Chris Daughtry**

**(**Don't you guys think this song suits **Jez Stukeley**?)

Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away

_Review and I'll find more songs for the book. This is only a new kind of fic. I think I'll be matching the characters' personalities also…Any suggestions, PM me or say it in the review!__**_**_


	2. Grace : Crazier

_Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. I appreciate it a lot._

_And, here's something that I think suits _**Grace Tempest.**

**Song:** Crazier by Taylor Swift

**********************

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

Ohhhh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier

_Well, Grace DO get crazy when she's with the Vampirates!_


	3. ChengLi : Hook me up

_Okay, this song sort of matches her character. She's always lonely...Listen to it while imagining she's fighting, while she's still a deputy of the Diablo e.t.c. It fits._

_ ..........................................................................................................._

**SONG: **Hook me up by the Veronicas

Cheng-Li

.................................................................................................

I'm tired of my life  
I feel so in between  
I'm sick of all my friends  
Girls can be so mean  
I feel like throwing out  
Everything I wear  
Starting over new  
Cause I'm not even there

Sometimes...  
I want to get away some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I want a brand new day  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong  
Hook....Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hook....Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up

I like the lights turned out  
The sound of closing doors  
Not like other girls who always feel so sure  
Of everything they are  
Of what they're going to be  
Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me  
of me

Sometimes  
I want to disappear some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I'm feeling so alone  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong  
Hook....Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hook....Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up

Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up

They're going to crash and burn  
I'm going to find a way  
Nothing left to say

Hook....Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hook....Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care (I don't even care)  
Hook....Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hook....Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up  
Hook me up  
...........................................

_She's very, very cool._


	4. Connor : 2 choices

**Okay, for Connor, I got confused between TWO songs, both from 30 seconds to Mars!!! Which one is better? Pick one and tell me in the Review!**

……………………………………………………………**.—**

CONNOR

1 #SONG: **"Year Zero"**

Be a hero  
Kill your ego  
It doesn't matter it's all just a pack of lies  
Build a new base  
Steal a new face  
It doesn't matter it's all just to save you  
We'll never fade away  
We'll never fade away

I will stand my own ground  
I will tear down myself  
I won't fade

Year zero  
Another hero  
Is anybody alive here across the line?  
Buy a new face  
Start a new race  
It doesn't matter it's all just to save your faith  
It's all just to save you  
It's all just to save your faith  
It's all just to save you

We'll never fade away  
We'll never fade away

I will stand my own ground  
I will tear down myself  
I will stand my own ground  
I will tear down myself  
I won't fade  
I won't fade

We'll never fade away  
We'll never fade away  
We'll never fade away  
We'll never fade away

We'll never fade away  
We'll never fade away (We will never fade away)  
We'll never fade away (We will never fade away)  
We'll never fade away (We will never fade away)  
We'll never fade away (We will never fade)  
We'll never fade away (We will never fade away)  
We'll never fade away (We will never fade)  
We'll never fade away

…………………………………………………………----

**2 # SONG : "Oblivion"**

The enemy arrives  
Escape into the night  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Break into another time  
This enemy of mine  
Divinity defines  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run  
Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
I'm waiting for the day to come

Come with us to the right  
Join in the fight  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Break into another time  
Unity divides  
Division will unite  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
I'm waiting for the day to come

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
America it's all so beautiful  
Until it comes away

Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came

…………………………………………**.--------**

**WHICH ONE????**


	5. Conclusion of the ConnorProblem

**Conclusion of the Connor-Problem:**

**After the reviews, I decided that yes, the song Oblivion DOES go better with Connor. Though I admit, this song reminds me of him fighting for the first time…thankx 4 ur votes!!! **

**2 # SONG : "Oblivion"**

The enemy arrives  
Escape into the night  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Break into another time  
This enemy of mine  
Divinity defines  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run  
Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
I'm waiting for the day to come

Come with us to the right  
Join in the fight  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Break into another time  
Unity divides  
Division will unite  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run now  
Everybody run

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
I'm waiting for the day to come

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
America it's all so beautiful  
Until it comes away

Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
Under the burning sun I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came


	6. Johnny : Let You Down

**Okay, this is what I think of Johnny…! Hope y'all enjoy it!!**

…………………………**.**

**SONG: **Let you down by Three Days Grace

………………………

Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
waiting for you to finally be one of us

Come down  
You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
And when you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down  
Wait till you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down  
Wait till you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Never want to come down

I will let you down  
I'll let you down  
Wait till you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down  
Wait till you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

………………………………….

**Some people are SO evil…!**


	7. SURPRISE! Lorcan : The walking Dead?

**ِ** **AAAGGGRH!!! Guys, This is so frustrating! I can't decide on Lorcan!**

**Anyways, I did a 'Lucky Draw' and this is what the result came…**

**(Grace is gone and now he's missing her)**

………………**..**

SONG: Linkin Park : Walking Dead ………………….. (THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HIS THEME SONG…SO MANY SONGS FIT HIM THAT IF I EVER THINK OF PUTTING THEM ALL HERE, I'LL GO MAD!!!)

…………………….???

In the chill of the night

I can feel my heart racing  
As I run towards the light  
that seems so far away  
Wondering forever  
In the darkest of shadows  
Wondering if I will ever see you again

Wondering if I will ever see you again

I'll take your love  
(I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate  
(take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire

I'll take the world  
when it turns on you  
(when it turns on you)  
I'll set it on fire

W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead  
The walking dead (walking dead)

Digging in the dirt  
I can feel you getting closer  
Steadying my hands through the blistering pain  
Anxiously awaiting for the earth to reveal you  
Wondering if I will ever see you again (see you again)

Wondering if I will ever see you again

I'll take your love  
(I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate  
(take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire

I'll take your heart  
I'll take your pain  
(I'll take your pain)  
I'll bring you to life

I'll bring you to life

W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead  
The walking dead (walking dead)

I'll bring you to life  
I'll take your love  
(I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate  
(take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire

I'll take the world  
when it turns on you  
(it turns on you)

W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead

I'll take your love  
(I'll take your love)  
I'll take your hate  
(take your hate)  
I'll take you're desire

I'll take your heart  
I'll take your pain  
(I'll take your pain)

I'll bring you to life

………………………….

**Well??? What d'ya fink??? I'll put some more songs when I feel like it…**

**So, Is this what you've been waiting for???**

**P.S. Somebody help me with Darcy!!! I can't find any song that REALLY fits her!  
**


	8. Sidorio : Highway to Hell

_**Guys, something for SIDORIO!!!**_

_**It fit so perfectly!!!!**_

………………**..**

**SONG: AC DC - Highway To Hell **

…………………………**.**

Living easy, livin' free  
Season ticket, on a one - way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the Highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs, speedin' limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me 'round  
Hey Satan! Paid my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey Mama! Look at me  
I'm on my way to the promise land

I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

Dont stop me!

I'm on the highway to hell!  
I'm on the highway to hell!  
I'm on the highway to hell!  
I'm on the highway to hell!

And I'm goin down..all the way!  
I'm on the highway to hell…

……………………**.**

**I can't believe Justin Somper enjoyed writing about Sidorio! **

**(Well, he's a cool villain…I can't deny that!)**

**:-D**


	9. Darcy : My heart will go on

**As, Shadowhunter suggests (as I couldn't think of ANY song that might fit Darcy), I've selected this song. It fits nicely to Darcy (You'll know why if you've read the Tide of Terror). So, I greatly thank Shadowhunter for her suggestion. **

………………………

**Song : **My heart will go on by Celine Dion or commonly known as the Titanic Song.

Enjoy!!

THIS IS FOR **DARCY FLOTSAM**.

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing i fear,

And i know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

………………………………………………………

**The next theme song might be uploaded a little late as I'll be away from my laptop. Any suggestions, critics, Reviews…..**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

**Hmmm….who should be the next character for whom I should find a theme song for?**

All that I'm living for

All that I'm dying for

All that I can't ignore alone at night

I can feel the night beginning

Separate me from the living

Understanding me

After all I've seen

Piecing every thought together

Find the words to make me better

If I only knew how to pull myself apart

All that I'm living for

All that I'm dying for

All that I can't ignore alone at night

All that I'm wanted for

Although I wanted more

Lock the last open door

My ghosts are gaining on me

I believe that dreams are sacred

Take my darkest fears and play them

Like a lullaby

Like a reason why

Like a play of my obsessions

Make me understand the lesson

So I'll find myself

So I won't be lost again

All that I'm living for

All that I'm dying for

All that I can't ignore alone at night

All that I'm wanted for

Although I wanted more

Lock the last open door

My ghosts are gaining on me

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world

To make you see me

To be the one

I could have run forever

But how far would I have come

Without mourning your love?

All that I'm living for

All that I'm dying for

All that I can't ignore alone at night

All that I'm wanted for

Although I wanted more

Lock the last open door

My ghosts are gaining on me

Should it hurt to love you?

Should I feel like I do?

Should I lock the last open door

My ghosts are gaining on me


	10. Darcy : My happy ending

******I thought that I'd dedicate this song to Darcy Flotsam. Perhaps she thought this the night Jez left her?  
**

* * *

**"My Happy Ending"** by Avril Lavigne

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _[CD version]_  
All the stuff that you do _[radio edited version]_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...


	11. Lorcan Furey : Rise above thisTOT

**Another song for Lorcan Furey in the TIDE OF TERROR!**

**It fits so perfectly, yaro!**

……………………

**RISE ABOVE THIS BY SEETHER**

**(Lorcan Furey)**

Take the light, and darken everything around me  
call the clouds and listen closely, I'm lost without you  
Call your name every day when i feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down but I'll rise above this, rise above this

Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken  
For all we know, this void will grow and  
Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open  
Feels so right, but I'll end this all before it gets me

Call your name every day, when i feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when i seem so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt

I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(I'll mend myself before it gets me)  
I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(I'll mend myself before it gets me)

Call your name every day, when i feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when i seem so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Forty eight ways to say that I'm feelin' helpless  
Fallin' down, fallin down', but I'll rise above this, rise above this

…………………………….

**Ah, girls can be a real pain sometime…:D**

**Review:__________?**


	12. Important AN Must read

**Hey, y'all. Uh...Anyone...out there? Hello? I'm so so SO sorry that I haven't updated for about, TWO years, yeah? I've been so busy...moving, college, moving...I know I've probably scared you guys away through my hiatus...I'm really sorry about that! Anyway, I've decided that it's about time that I had my own characters to write about. :/ I've started this new story:**

**His Evil Cinderella  
**

**Can it be possible that Rae Wyman really was once Prince Charming and that his Cinderella turned evil and killed him? His strange nightmares worry him more and more. He just wanted to have a normal college life. What if...his Cinderella was resurrected? More importantly, why does this nagging feeling tell him that somehow the history is going to be repeated?**

**It's basically a more polished, BETTER, edited version of my old story, Rosa Obscura. Please check it out. That is, if you've not abandoned me. Pleeease?  
**

**I won't be posting much here anymore. At least, I don't think so. Not in the immediate future. I'll be working on HEC. Cheers. Here's the link:  
**

** story/2012008-his-evil-cinderella**

**Thank you so much for reviewing my (really badly written) stories, guys. It meant a lot to me.  
**

**XOXO,  
**

**~Midnight.  
**


End file.
